


Three Months Ago

by Mamabug1981



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Not just a coffee date...





	Three Months Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Not my work. This was written by a dear friend of mine, and is posted her on her behalf and with her full permission, because reasons.

It happened three months ago after a Swain gig. Honestly you could blame anybody in the world; your friends that egged you to get that photo or…you know, the man himself.

Who could possibly resist those icy blue eyes? Who could ignore the strength in those arms, especially after he had the gall to post an exercise video to Instagram? But at the gig, you blamed him but in a good way of course. He was the one wearing the leather jacket. He was the one tormenting your thoughts when he would move his fingers across the guitar fret. He was the one that looked you straight in the eye and winked. You had no idea that he’d overheard you with your friend when you said, “I want that man to tear me apart inside and out.” It was every girl’s dream; but you were the lucky one whose said dream came true.

Rob spotted you amidst the crowd when the show was over. Once he pushed his way to you, you nearly spewed your drink all over yourself when you realized he was looking straight at you again. He was mesmerizing. You lost all train of thought until he made an offer that no sane lady would ever refuse.

“You want to go get some coffee?” He asked, smiling when you took him up on the offer.

The coffee date quickly turned into something so…much…more.

~ ~ ~ 

The two of you barely made it into his hotel room before he slammed you against the wall, kissing every bare spot he could find on your neck and chest. His beard left an incredible sensation that could hardly be forgotten. He lifted you up and allowed you to wrap your legs around his waist. He freed one hand and made sure you made eye contact with him. What he said next sent you over the edge.

“I’m going to tear you apart…inside…and out,” he growled.

“I can’t believe you heard me say that.” Your eyes grew large as he turned to lay you gently on the bed. “Rob…”

He smirked and tore his belt off, sending your parts into another fit of electric excitement. He wrapped the belt around your wrists and bound you to the headboard, leaving you vulnerable and helpless.

“You are going to stay here while I run to the store. I need…” He paused and grinned mischievously, “a few things.” 

Before you could say a word, he was out the door. You could only imagine what he was out doing or what he could be up to. It felt like your parts were going to burst out of your underwear. It didn’t help much that the draft in the room ran over your legs and the short skirt you were wearing. All you could think about was the determination in his eyes when he tied you to the bed. 

You had been laying there for about twenty minutes when he returned with…wait…was that a vibrator in that bag?! Indeed it was. Along with the vibrator, he brought two pairs of handcuffs and a silk blindfold. 

Without a word, he removed the belt from your wrists and latched the cuffs in place, leaving you half eagle-spread across the bed. 

“Y/N I hope you know I know a thing or two about women; they love me, and they love to think about me. But you are one lucky gal.” He wrapped the blindfold around your eyes and whispered in your ear, “I’ll make you feel good if you’ll let me.”

You whimpered and nodded your head.

Another bolt of electricity surged through your body as he moved his lips down your body. First on your neck and chest; you seemed to enjoy that earlier. He then lifted your top and focused his tongue on your nipples which forced a small moan out of you. As his tongue moved around there, his hands moved up and down your waist and sides. They were so warm and big. You could only imagine what those fingers could do. 

After a few minutes of that, he kissed your stomach all the way down to your inner thighs. You were getting warm and your parts were throbbing. You ached for him. You longed for something to touch it. 

You felt the tip of his tongue barely graze over the tip of your clit before he reached over to grab something off the side of the bed. The sound of a buzzing vibrator could be heard inching closer to your throbbing parts. You felt your underwear being taken off, sending you into another shockwave.

“Please…” You groaned. “Rob…please…”

In one slow, smooth movement he slipped the vibrator into you. The movement caused you to buck into it.

“Like that don’t you?” Rob whispered in your ear again. “Told you I could make you feel good.”

He slid the vibrator back out and began to use a finger to continue stimulating. The wetness was almost too much to bear. He pressed against your G-spot and rubbed until you climaxed. 

He removed the blindfold and you were met with two very attractive eyes. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment as he stroked the side of your face, kissing your neck once more before removing the cuffs. 

“We should do this again sometime,” he said softly. “I like you.”


End file.
